Just Another Day
by Green Gallant
Summary: Just a slight meaningless drabble about what an average day for 16 year old Timmy Turner would be like. Timmy/Trixie at the end. Timmy is sidetracked from his date with Trixie, when two old friends invite him to breakfast and note how much he's changed.


_Author's Note: Hey what's up? I know I've been gone from this fandom for a long, long time. And I apologise for that. Last night I was thinking about one of my favorite songs and gave me the iniative to try and write Fairly OddParents again. I forgot how much I enjoyed writing this fandom. And I hope you guys like it. I'll try and update Change It Up again someday. I'm sorry for taking so long guys. I really apologise for those that had been waiting, and probably gave up on me. Here's my 54th fic. _

**Just Another Day**

The alarm clock ran in Timmy Turner's bedroom on a Saturday morning, as his hand reached across to shut off the alarm he flipped the switch and slipped back under the covers. His head emerged from under the covers a moment later. Timmy Turner was a rarity, at 16 years old he still had his Godparents. Though he doesnt rely on them as much as he use to. He's more independant like most teens, but still relies on them to get him out of the odd scrape. It wouldnt be much longer until Cosmo and Wanda are called back, but for now life is good for the three of them, sorry four of them. Over the years Timmy has become especially close to his godbrother Poof, and has throughly enjoyed his role as big brother. He knows he's going to miss that especially, but fortunatly for all involved today is not that day. No, today is just another day in young Timmy Turner's life. As the young teen got out of bed, he crept over to his closet to get dressed while trying not to wake his goldfish. Cosmo opened his eye and saw Timmy getting ready.

"Hey Timmy, where you going?" he whispered.

"I'm going to meet Trixie. I'll see you guys later." he whispered back.

"Oh, ok. See ya later Timmy." he said.

"Bye Cosmo, tell the others I'll be back soon." he replied.

"I will." he said.

"Kay later." he said closing the door.

The boy raced down the stairs where his parents were in the kitchen.

"Morning Timmy!" Mom said.

"Morning Mom." he replied.

"You going out for the day?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be back in a few hours." he told her.

"Dont you want some breakfast first?" she asked.

"No that's all right." he replied.

"Gotta go see ya!" he said as he raced out the door.

"Sometimes I worry about that kid." she said.

"Oh dont worry about it. He's a teenager, to him the most important thing in the world is his friends. We were like that too at his age." Dad assured her.

"I suppose your right." she said whipping up pancakes and turned to the breakfast table.

A minute later Timmy got into his 1973 Pontiac Firebird and drove off. As he headed down the street his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Yo Timmy!" said a husky black voice.

"Big Jim, how's it going?" he asked.

"Doing good, hey Bobi Doll and I were wondering if you wanted to come meet us down at the cafe?" Bobi asked. Timmy looked at his watch.

"Yeah I suppose I have time." he said.

"Great. How's school going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, cant complain." Timmy answered.

"Excellent, well swing by in a few minutes and you can have a Coke on us." Big Jim said.

"Oh you dont have to do that." Timmy replied.

"Well swing by anyway, it'll be good to see you." he said. Timmy laughed.

"Sure thing Jim. See you there." he said before hanging up.

Timmy turned up the radio as he headed up the street, and the sound of an acoutic guitar filled his speakers and filtered through the air.

_Bobi Doll and Big Jim Pocato _

_Call me up every single day_

_They dont work and they dont want to_

_Come on down to some damn cafe_

Bobi Doll and Jim Pocato have known Timmy his entire life. Big Jim was a retired jazz musician, while Bobi Doll tends a little greenhouse in her off-time. Timmy pulled into the restaraunt that was off the beaten path a while later and went in. Standing in the doorway he saw the couple at their usual table towards the back. Jim signaled him over and made his way to them.

"How you been Timmy?" Jim asked.

"Pretty good." he said taking his seat next to Bobi.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered.

Jim raised his hand and got the attention of the waitress and was to their table in the next minute.

"What'll you have Tim?" she asked.

"Just waffles and some bacon and toast. And some OJ if you got it." he answered. The dark haired middle aged waitress scribbled down his order.

"All right, it'll be ready in a bit." she told him.

"Thanks Bev." he replied. The waitress nodded and left.

"So how have things been between you and Trixie?" Big Jim asked.

"Pretty good." he answered.

"Have you asked her out to the dance yet?" asked Bobi.

"Yeah, I asked her out a while back." he answered.

"And what'd she say?" she asked.

"She said yes." he replied.

"Oh well that's great, I'm real happy for you two." she said hugging him.

"Thanks Bobi." he said.

"She's a heck of a catch, I just wish she didnt dress in all those bizarre clothes." commented Jim.

"Oh hush, we were that way two when we were younger. Remember how ripped clothes were in fashion a few years back?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember." he muttered.

"Jim's always been what you call old school." she smiled.

"I wouldnt have guessed." Timmy smiled.

"What style did you say she was again?" Jim asked.

"She's punk." he answered.

"And what's that?" the old man asked.

"It's based after Punk Rock sweetie." answered his wife.

"It just means that she dresses different to stand out." Timmy simplified.

"She stands out all right." he replied and took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I think it's cute the way she dresses." said his wife.

"You'll have to excuse him." she told Timmy.

"Oh it's no problem, we're use to hearing that." he smiled.

"Here's your order." the waitress said setting his plate down infront of him.

"Thanks." he replied and started to dig in.

Bobi always had an intrestring way of looking at things, that's why Jim married her all those years ago. You see Jim and Bobi are a bi-racial couple. Jim's African American and Bobi is White. And married in a time when it wasn't accepted to marry outside your race, though they have contrasting viewpoints alot of the time. They wouldnt trade it for anything in the world. And were pretty solid when it came to giving advice. That's what Timmy liked about them, his parents were ok and even his Godparents but when he needed a real answer to life's problems, Big Jim and Bobi Doll were his go to guys.

_Bobi Doll tells me "live in the moment"_

_Dont get too far ahead-- dont live in the past_

_I blink my eyes the moment is over_

_I guess another day has passed_

_But its just another day_

_Its just another day_

_Watching girls on the street_

_Well, that's all right with me_

_And its just another day_

They talked for the next hour while Timmy ate his breakfast. The two always enjoyed his company. When he was finally finished, he pulled out his wallet to pay.

"I can take care of that for you." Jim said.

"No, that's ok. I got it." he said putting a bill on the table.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah its no big deal." he told him.

_Bobi Doll and Big Jim Pocato_

_Always give their free advice_

_They got pearl handled pistols under thier vests_

_They want me to go out drinking with them tonight_

"Well it was great talking with you, but I got to get going." Timmy said standing up.

"All right." Jim said.

"Take care." Bobi told him.

"You too." he said and went up to the counter to pay.

"He's grown into a fine young man wouldnt you say?" Bobi asked.

"He certainly has." he replied.

Timmy raced out the front door and jumped into his Firebird and took off.

_But its just another day_

_Its just another day_

_Watching girls on the street _

_Well, that's all right with me _

_And it's just another day_

_You got clean white sheets in the morning_

_Coversation all afternoon_

_Bobi Doll and Big Jim Pocato, baby_

_And its just me and you_

At that time Timmy's cell phone started ringing again and he went to pick it up.

"Hello? Yeah sorry, I got tired up with Jim and Bobi but I'll meet you there in a little bit ok? I love you too. Bye." he said and hung up.

A while later Trixie Tang leaned against a tree in the park. She heard the rumble of Timmy Turner's Firebird as he drove along the road at the top of the hill and pulled off alongside the road. He got out of his car and raced down the hill to where she was and nearly skidded on his butt on the way down.

"Hey whoa easy Timmy. So what kept you?" she smiled.

"Oh you know those two. They want to sit and talk for ages." he smiled back.

"Well I'm glad your finally here." she said putting her hands around his waist.

"Right back at ya." he said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her lips.

_But its just another day_

_Just another day_

_Watching girls on the street_

_Well, that's all right with me _

_And it's just another day_

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asked.

"I was thinking maybe we'd go to the fair tonight." he smiled.

"Sounds great." she said.

_Well its just another day_

_Its just another day_

_Watching girls on the street _

_Well, that's all right with me _

_And its just another day. _

Author's Note: Hey I'm sorry if the song didnt exactly match up with some of the things that were going on. I just thought I'd try my hand at writing Fairly OddParents again. I'll admit this isnt my best finish and I apologise for that. I hope it wasnt too bad. Let me know what you think and if you'd like more.

Please review,

Green Gallant.


End file.
